


[VID] Odds Are

by colls



Series: VidBingo Round1 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: We're gonna be all right
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: VidBingo Round1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[VID] Odds Are

Made for the 'Odds Are' challenge @ vid-bingo on DW. 

password: oddsare  


[DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/132488.html) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gwt09_Go5Ks&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
